1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-factor converter, and in particular it relates to a power-factor converter with nonlinear conversion ratio having low total harmonic distortion and a high power-factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power conversion equipment, especially AC to DC converters, is something that various electronic devices can't operate without. In electronic devices that require large amounts of power, power consumption may exceed the specification limits, interfering with the device; thus for an electronic device, power-factor correction (PFC) is an extremely important technology. The technology not only helps conserve energy and cut down on electricity fees, but it also effectively decreases electric pollution and noise.
However, the conventional power-factor converter improve the duty, the valid value of input current, and the total harmonic distortion.